Angels Among Us
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Part 2 of Set of 6. SemiSequel to Homewrecker. Marik gets lost, both in thought and literally. Who better to find him than innocent little Yugi. Songfic.


Song is 'Angels Among Us' by Alabama

Summary: Marik gets lost, both in thought and literally. Who better to find him than innocent little Yugi.

Actual Story, _Song Lyrics_

123456789

Angels Among Us

I was walking home from school on a cold winter day

Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way

Marik hated several things. One being school. Another was winter. Stupid cold white snow - they didn't have this in Egypt! Yet another thing he hated was the Pharaoh. But he wasn't willing to try anything, especially after the 'Anzu' incident.

Suddenly he looked around. His feet seemed to have lead him into a forest. Probably the woods in the park. He knew there was a shortcut home in here somewhere. He just didn't know where. He heard some rustling in a close bush and whipped around toward it.

It was getting late, and I was scared and alone

But then a kind old man took my hand and led me home

Now Marik doesn't usually get scared, but for some reason he was now. He followed the sound to a small lake and saw Yugi there. Yugi jumped when he saw Marik's shadow.

"Oh! Hi Marik," Yugi said, giving his innocent little smile. Marik couldn't help but smile back at that.

"Hello Yugi," he said, "Do you have any idea how to get out of here? I got a little lost." Yugi smiled, grabbed his hand, and dragged him off in another direction.

Mama couldn't see him, oh but he was standing there

And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers

Marik had a giddy smile on the whole time Yugi was leading him home. He thanked Yugi by bending down and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Isis opened the door.  
"There you are Marik," she said, "We were getting a little worried. Malik made it home about an hour ago."

"I got a little lost and Yugi led me home," Marik replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh," Isis questioned. Marik nodded and looked back towards where Yugi was standing - only to find he wasn't there. He frowned a little before walking inside.

Oh, I believe there are angels among us

Sent down to us from somewhere up above

They come to you and me in our darkest hours

To show us how to live, to teach us how to give

To guide us with the light of love

Marik woke from another nightmare. He sat up in bed, panting heavily. He hadn't seen Yugi since that small kiss he gave him, as they were snowed in by a blizzard. He had been having nightmares of Yugi's rejection ever since that day.

When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees

There's always been someone to come along and comfort me

A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand

A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand

And ain't it kind of funny at the dark end of the road

That someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope

Marik looked at the clock and groaned.

"Three in the bloody morning. I hate nightmares." Marik mumbled, before turning over and trying to get back to sleep.

RING! RING! RING!

"Thrice damned contraption," Marik said, grouchily, as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Marik," came the one voice Marik never expected to hear.

"Yugi?"

Oh, I believe there are angels among us

Sent down to us from somewhere up above

They come to you and me in our darkest hours

To show us how to live, to teach us how to give

To guide us with the light of love

Marik liked several things. He liked watching Anzu get her ass kicked by Isis. (There had been a total of three other incidents where Anzu tried to steal Yami before she decided he wasn't worth getting her ass kicked repeatedly over. More like she chickened out when Bakura wouldn't teach her how to fight like he did Isis.) He liked the fact that not only was winter over but it was summertime and school had finally let out. No more stupid, cold, white snow and lots of wonderful, hot, yellow sun. But there was only one thing - or rather one person - that Marik loved and would continue to love forever. His little Yugi.

They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places

To grace us with their mercy, in our time of need

He had never really expected Yugi to call him, especially at three in the morning but it happened. They had gotten together shortly after that phone call. And Marik had never been happier. He looked down at the little light beside him. They were at the lake Marik had found his way to last winter.

"I love you," Marik said.

"I love you too," Yugi replied, cuddling deeper into Marik's chest. All was going good.

Oh, I believe there are angels among us

Sent down to us from somewhere up above

They come to you and me in our darkest hours

To show us how to live, to teach us how to give

To guide us with the light of love

To guide us with the light of love

123456789

Don'tcha just love cheesy romances? I do. See the bluish purple button down there. Yeah that's right…the one that says 'Go'. Click it and review plz

Rune


End file.
